In the prior art, prizes were allocated by the methods of predetermined allocation or probability allocation. An example of predetermined allocation is a ticket or lot having one or more covered playing areas which can be revealed by removing rub and reveal material or a number of other known methods. When the lots are printed, the game sponsor predetermines the number of winners by controlling the number of winning tickets printed.
An example of a probability allocation game is a game piece having three sections, each of which has two covered playing areas where a winning symbol is present in one of the playing areas in each section, it is randomly printed under one of the covered areas in each section. In order to win, the winning symbols must be revealed and different prizes can be allocated to each of the different sections. Probability allocation differs from predetermined allocation in that the sponsor depends on the probability distribution to control the prize allocation. Each lot is a winner, depending on the luck of the player. The problem with probability allocation is that a number of people could possibly be lucky and prize control is out of the hands of the sponsor. The disadvantage of predetermined allocation is that most lots are losers, but for a certain number of winning lots that are controlled by the sponsor. Therefore, in a predetermined game, the player feels they have little or no control over the game, whereas a probability allocation is more attractive to a player in that the player controls their own destiny by winning or losing. The present invention shows unique advantages over the prior art, by providing control over large prize allocation, while simultaneously providing the player with self-determination as to whether the ticket is a winner or not. The present invention also introduces a greater element of excitement by allowing the player to increase his risk and potential gain through progressive play.